The Perfect Moment
by Vlentin
Summary: 20 Questions got them closer and now Sasuke wants to take it to the next level. And it’s a huge problem for he knows nothing about it. Find out how Uchiha Sasuke solves his problem: MAKING HARUNO SAKURA MY GIRLFRIEND.


A/N: Hey everyone! This story is the sequel to 20 Questions. It came a little late, but hey I decided to post itm on my birthday ahaha...my gift to me. This is also dedicated to readers and supporters of my previous story. I hope this will be as successful as 20 Questions. I tried my best to make this easier for those who haven't read 20 Questions. So for those who haven't read it yet...glad to say youCAN relate! So...um...read on! 

The Perfect Moment 

**A few months have passed since the beloved festival and our favorite couple just got closer. And during these past few months, our young Uchiha has been thinking a lot. He wants something he could easily get yet he makes it so hard for himself. And this thing meant no more other guys, no more other admirers, no more OTHERS. But there's just one tiny problem, he doesn't know a thing about what he is about to do! Find out how Sasuke work his magic, lose his touch, be humiliated and outdone himself in the process of…MAKING HARUNO SAKURA HIS GIRLFRIEND. **

**Fluff and humor combined! XD Enjoy! **

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

This sucks. It's been three months! EXACTLY three whole months…when the sun rises tomorrow. How he was able to go through THE 2 months and 29th day with 23 hours and 11 minutes in counting after the festival? He wasn't so sure himself.

It was all so STUPID! Everything is…okay maybe it was only him who was stupid for thinking that everything was stupid. He told himself what he did for those past 2 months and 29 days was far more stupid than Naruto, and 'oh' did that mean so much!

He was acting like a lovesick puppy. Maybe he is one! Oh the horror! Uchiha Sasuke a lovesick puppy? He could imagine the darkness surrounding him as a single spotlight took the moment and shone upon him as he screamed the word that could possibly solve everything or nothing at all. "NOOO!" Too dramatic?

He wouldn't stoop that low! Sick, possible. Love, too personal to answer that. But a puppy! No one would dare call him a puppy! He has a reputation! The famous Uchiha Sasuke! The one and only ninja brave enough to dunk his face in a whole tank of tomatoes AND eat every single one of it.

Okay, so maybe his mind felt the need to change the topic since his thoughts drifted to tomatoes. He swung both of his legs to the floor as he got off his bed. He started to head towards the hallway, walking steadily even if he is a little groggy since he couldn't sleep…that is how great he is. He turned right at the corner and entered his kitchen.

He opened his refrigerator and saw the contents…or content. He never noticed that he was running out of things to eat. –cough- tomatoes –cough- the fridge earned a scowl look as he took the last piece of red, juicy, scrumptious, fresh-looking, delicious, overly described tomato and went to take a seat on the couch. Actually he had this slumping position, and that scowl look never left his face.

He took a bite of the overly described tomato and observed it closely. Red…an image of a young girl in a red dress appeared in his mind.

He turned his head to the window as he took another bite. He can see the tree on his backyard and focused on the leaves that are falling as the gentle breeze carries them away. Green… a flash of those emerald eyes that kept haunting him again and again.

"Great even the colors are taunting me" He rolled his eyes sarcastically then smirked as he knew pink represents her most and that is her uniqueness, and he has no pink in his manor- wait- did he just see pink? His eyes did a double-take and scanned back to where he was looking before.

Pink…curtains…since when did he have pink curtains!

"_I'm serious Sasuke-kun, if you won't wash those dirty curtains I'll take them down myself"_

And she decided PINK would be a nice substitute for him. He sighed and finished his tomato. Going back to the original subject. He had enough of this; it felt like there was this older woman lecturing him saying…

"**Okay children, we will now learn the colors of Haruno Sakura. There's R-E-D, G-R-E-E-N, and the last but not least, the most important color of all…P-I-N-K!" **

He shifted his eyes to the ceiling before he imagines more idiotic stuff. He needs to solve at least one of his problems.

For example:

**Being overly obsessive**. Labeling her as 'his', even if it's only in his own mental world, it is called being obsessive you know. Besides, like he'll allow it go any other way. And with that resulting to him being overly possessive over her. Quite cliché when boys don't have the freewill of being a fan boy. Especially when you are after Haruno Sakura…so some boys limits it to dream for safety measures.

**Losing a huge amount of tomato stock.** Because all of this thinking made him unconsciously eat and eat.

But the biggest and most important problem for him for the past two months 23 hours and 22 minutes is…

**NOT having Haruno Sakura as his girl. **And when he says that, he meant **officially. **Well, its not like they were dating secretly…Heck, they weren't even in the dating part yet! And THAT is the problem.

Many sleepless nights have passed after the festival, with the mere thought of solving this problem. And we'd all go back to the l-v- sick p-p-y part. Why did he have to run? Yes! Run! Now just swallow it all up because like I said…Uchiha Sasuke ran and not to but AWAY from Haruno Sakura as much as possible.

How ironic can this guy get? He wants her (and no! not in a malicious way!) yet he is the one running away from her. Has he lost all sanity in him? He asked a million times why the heck is he avoiding her.

But even though he tried oh so very hard, he just couldn't seem to avoid her but he really wanted to. Not because he doesn't like seeing her, it's the opposite. But isn't it better to just not be there rather than standing there like a moron who can't even speak properly.

Besides how could he possibly avoid the person when that said person is happily standing there waiting for you to invite them in with that goofy grin- no wait that's Naruto's trademark um, remove the last part…which is by the way almost every other day.

He has been given all the time in the world yet he can't ask THE BIG QUESTION.

He can't bring himself to face her when he can't even bring himself to ask one simple question simple answer thing. He simply wanted the right moment.

And if you think it is Sakura's answer that was holding him back from asking then you are going to be screamed at by a voice that is tenfold louder than Inner Sakura. "HELL NO!"

He is one hundred percent sure Sakura will give him a yes since…well…since…she said she likes him! She said so herself! Didn't she? She said-she said-…okay maybe **like** is a different thing from **love**. But-but…

"_What I feel for you Sasuke-kun…is more than that"_

See that was what she told him.

He suddenly had this troubled look on his face. That wasn't even near the word 'CLEAR'. Anything could mean more than that…even hate! His face remained troubled but his conscience was working overtime and I think someone just shouted:

"**Abandon brain! Abandon brain! Every 2-Dimensional imaginary mini-sasuke that doesn't really exist for themselves!" **

He yawned from all this thinking…-wait- he just yawned! Maybe all that it takes to make him all sleepy is short-circuiting his mind! Great now that he knows all this, he could surely use this newly found technique.

**Mental note: Always think of idiotic useless things when one needs to sleep. For short…Overload your brain.**

**P.S.: if this causes you any mental harm or any bizarre side effects, then refrain from using it again.

* * *

**

**July 2**

For the first time ever (if you call one whole month and two consecutive weeks first time), Uchiha Sasuke came late. He's coming towards the Team seven bridge feeling like goo…not only that but he's looking like goo. His body seems to sway left and right with each step. His knees were all shaky like jelly.

"Woah Sasuke, you don't look so good" As if brought back to life, his body stood rigid. He had a dark look on his face.

"Seriously, you look like shit" Like a broken doll, he slowly turned his head to the person speaking.

It's true, he's a total mess. His usual spiky hair now stood in every direction, face paler than before, his clothes all in disarray. He developed lines under his eyes through the night. He looked like crap, even he agrees but does he have to rub it in his face?

"Jeez, If can't take the late night porn movies then lay it off a little." That was the last draw.

When his face was fully seen by Naruto he cracked a smile, which resulted to him looking like a real psycho on the loose.

"S-Sakura-chan! He's going to kill me, help!" But when he looked for his very beautiful, stunning and gorgeous looking teammate…he notes the word 'teammate' as in NOT HIS HINATA…he just noticed she was nowhere to be found.

Another miraculous thing, Sakura's not here. You mean he arrived first! He, the one dubbed as 'Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage and the most powerful unbeatable immortal ninja of all times' has arrived first than his two teammates dubbed as 'Two underlings of Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage and the most powerful unbeatable immortal ninja of all times'. Is the sky about to fall!

He ran around miserably for two reasons. One he might get hit by a fireball and suffer 'crisp-nine-tel-liosis'. And two the sky is about to fall and he might get hit by one of the falling pieces.

Wait he just remembered two words that might save his overly graced butt. Duck and Cover. So he was gone in a flash. Leaving Sasuke in his unusual state of mind. But then the idiot came back and was smiling brightly like he received his dubbed name officially: **"Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage and the most powerful unbeatable immortal ninja of all times"** please note that the word 'future' is now gone.

But the bad news for him and good news for us is that…he didn't receive his title. But the reason he was there with a goofy grin (his trademark) was because…

He took the thing that was hidden behind his back and placed it over his head. Do I have to say it? C'mon people guess! Guess what the pure genius placed over his head (just this once the pure genius being talked about here is Naruto…and no I haven't gone mad…I'm simply being sarcastic). Okay I'll tell you the answer it's… a…

**D U C K** not a verb kind of duck…but the noun kind of duck.

**Quack Quack Quack…**

Sasuke could only blink at this. Nothing could beat the hideous sight of seeing a portrait of 'he who must not be named' in a swimsuit…more or less a bikini…Just rethinking the thought makes him fidget in his place. (For those who can't relate…then it's Orochimaru) But he could name this the most idiotic sight he's ever seen.

"Hah! I'm saved from the falling sky! Not like you teme! You'll all die when you guys get hit by the pieces of the mystic blue above!" Naruto grinned victoriously.

Then he just realized something! He isn't safe from Sasuke's barbecue deluxe so he dove under the bridge. Now nobody will call him an idiot. He is one step ahead of everything! And then with a single…

**Quack**

…made him come to a conclusion.

"-gasp- TEME! Don't tell me the reason Sakura-chan isn't here because you've---you let a piece of the falling sky hit her head and she died and you ran away so you'll be safe! Teme how could you do that to Sakura-chan! I shall never forgive you for this teme! Poor, poor Sakura-chan gone at such a young age of…"

After a loud crash, no one could hear Naruto's nonsense babbling anymore. Who would since the whole wooden bridge collapsed on him with Sasuke standing on top of the remains of the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun!" He froze, all his supposed drained energy came back to him the second he heard that voice.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened here?" Sasuke inhaled deeply, his mind going bzzt bzzt telling him stuff like 'you have been spotted, can't run, you have been spotted'. Yeah, he doesn't run once he's seen. He remains cool and intact, his jelly features gone even though his mind is blank.

He just watched, dazed by her hair swaying left to right in a high-ponytail manner. He spared a glance at her outfit. A pale green turtleneck that is sleeveless paired with a white skirt that drops down to two inches below her knees. His brows furrowed a bit, he knew it wasn't that revealing…it's not even close to revealing but…his all worked up over the way she dresses!

'_She's wearing a skirt! A freaking skirt!'_

"Are you okay? Jeez, where's Naruto?" His mind isn't blank now; it's all focused on her clothes. Since she's wearing a different outfit, it's probably her time-off team mission and that would mean she has hospital duties later this afternoon.

"S-Saaakuura-cwaan!" She stared hard at the mess and then Poof! Out came Naruto swimming in the air! "Sakura-chan you're alive!" Naruto tried to hug her from the joy he all felt but his happy moments were gone as a blur of black was seen in front of both him and Sakura and then…BAM!

"Keep your filthy hands away from her" Sasuke finally spoke! Yey! Naruto's face met Sasuke's sandals. Sakura just grinned sheepishly knowing this would happen, she kind of gotten use to Sasuke's antics. Besides, she doesn't think it would cause that much pain for the Ramen lover.

"S-Sakura-chaan…" Naruto's voice trailed off, and he earned a giggle from the female.

"Sasuke-kun, I think Naruto had enough" With a simple 'hn' he retreated his right leg and Naruto landed face first on the ground.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan!" He greeted her as the Uchiha stood beside her. "Ne, are you going somewhere Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stood beside her looking nonchalant as ever, but as a matter of fact he is trying very hard to order his brain something… He's doing imaginary deep breathing and trying his best to stay calm or another term for that is 'DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HER'

"Baka, did you forgot that I'm not training with you today. I have a shift at the hospital later" She stuck her tongue out at the clueless guy.

"Oh yeah, so why are you here then? Don't tell me you went all this way to see this teme! I'm telling you now you've wasted your time coming here and-" **BAM** he's been hurt by the same guy thrice today.

"You never do stop, don't you dobe" Sasuke commented. As Sakura was slightly blushing.

"Well, since I'm free this morning how about we all just…hang out together?" Someone just went stiff.

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei will be here until noon anyways so what do you…" Wait, where are the guys she was talking to?

"Uh…" all she could see left is a trail of smoke that is leading towards the distance.

"O..kay…I guess that's a no"

* * *

They finally stopped somewhere he can't see…but they still stopped and Naruto thanked the heavens for that. His face was beaming red since he's been dragged with his face in the dirt all the way to who knows where, for who knows what, by who knows who! Oh yeah…it was Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you teme! There better be a good reason for these dirt-burns" Carpet-burn is a term…but everyone can improvise one way or another.

The sight is so bizarre, it's like THE Uchiha Sasuke is having a battle with…himself. Naruto focused on his changing state.

Dazed, problematic, blank, glare, nonchalant, smirk, and somewhat very close to Shikamaru's bored look.

You rarely see Sasuke acting so unsure of…well something. And as his best friend/undefeated rival/and better-than-him-at-everything kind of guy, he can tell that that **'something' **concerns a particular person.

"I bet my whole, no wait let's make that half…okay maybe quarter…uh, oh right! 1 of my ramen stock that this is somehow related to Sakura."

**Twitch, twitch. **

Did that hit a spot or does that mean he just lost 1 of his precious ramen stock? "Sasuke if you won't say anything then I'm going back to-" He caught sight of it! Sasuke mouth opened. He stared wide awaiting the words that will pass through Sasuke's mouth.

**Dub Dub**

His can hear his heartbeat as if his whole future depends on these next spoken words.

**Dub Dub**

The tension is building and he felt like he was sweating…just from watching Sasuke's mouth form an O.

**Dub –**

Poor Naruto, his heart isn't functioning anymore. Somebody call a medic! Imagine…

**Medic:** What seems to be the problem?

**Nurse:** It seems that his heart just stopped functioning.

**Medic: **A case of cardiac arrest?

**Nurse: **No doctor, this guy's poor heart couldn't take it…the opened mouth closed.

"Get up dobe" Naruto felt someone kicking his side. Grunt…

"Get up, I have something to ask you" Did he faint?

"I said get up!" Wait…he's flying! No stop! Watch out for that – **BAM **–tree…

"What's wrong with you teme! There better be a good reason for kicking me to a tree!" Wait it seems that they just went back to square one.

"I said I have to ask you something"

"This better be good" Woah, talking to Naruto sure needs a lot of patience…and you can simply tell by the popping vein on Sasuke's forehead that he isn't one.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent so Naruto didn't catch it…I said it was incoherent wasn't it?

"You said something" He got different replies leading it to one endpoint: no sense.

"What?" Maybe his hearing isn't fine anymore.

"How did you get Hinata to be your girlfriend?" Simple yet simple! Ahahah. And his genius friend couldn't quite catch the drift.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Face looking as clueless as ever!

"Because…" Sasuke's blushing! Squeals!

"Because?"

"Because…" He tried to look anywhere else rather than that idiotic blue eyes.

"What teme I'm getting tired of this!"

Just to inform everyone…Naruto wasn't prepared at all of what he was about to hear.

"I want Sakura to be my girlfriend"

* * *

A/N: comments, suggestions, say what you think!please review!


End file.
